The Queen Of Black Flames
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Jean's time as the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club caught everyone by surprise. Now this story will explore that moment and expand on the desires of Phoenix and Jean Grey as I will draw into the relationships of people she knows and met recently. Mostly JeanxScott, JeanxLogan, and JeanxEmma


"The Queen Of The Black Flames"

( This story is around the time of the Phoenix Saga when she went to the dark side. This will be me exploring the other side of the Phoenix and Jean Grey with lust, control, power, seduction, madness, and hatred being the themes. This will be longer than what happened in the cartoon and comics so she will be a member of the Hellfire Club for a longer time than in the show. This will be a bit more modern than the 80's comics and 90's show with differences for sure but it's mostly the same for the setup and characters as I own nothing NOTHING! )

* * *

**The Queen Of Black Flames**

In the heart of New York city a group of powerful beings plan out their ambitions for it's newest member to add to their power circle.

The darkness of night came around a royal class building with several limos and fancy design to the location. The home for the secret society of mutants known as the Hellfire Club had set up shop in their current home. They group cast with members and title like in the game of chess with the Black King known as Sebastian Shaw with his aid who really was a spy of Xavier Tessa. Other members currently include White Queen Emma Frost, White and Black Bishops Donald Pierce and Harry Leland with their newest member Mastermind finishing the round table with the fire behind them. This latest meeting went as usual with reports given by the lower ranked members as Shaw looked at the information given out. He then mentioned the latest recruit's need and finally revealed his plans to add a new member to make their power unstoppable.

"I know you all have been wondered the inclusion of our latest member Jason Wyngarde well this is simply to help add yet another member to our cause."

"More and more rookies is that last thing we need Shaw. These ameatures don't even deserve the honor of being in our grace and furthermore..." Before the loudmouth Donald could finish Harry suddenly grabbed his arm slowly increasing the size of the metal inside Donald making him slower and more likely to become unable to move.

"I suggest you silence that mouth of yours tinman before I make it too heavy to move..." His threat made clear as Shaw called off Harry's act of punishment in Shaw's honor.

"That will not be needed Harry thank you. Now then as you all know the X-Men have made a name for themselves with their recent victory in the deepest areas of space with their Jean Grey or now currently know as The Phoenix. With the X-Men she has the power the destroy everything we have become however with the help of our new mastermind she will help make us the most powerful legion of mutants in the country and eventually the world over..." Shaw's eyes showing the evil in his plan and mind as everyone was shocked by this plot. Tessa was deeply concerned by this evil scheme and had to warn the X-Men about this latest power ploy of the Hellfire Club.

"David I expect you to make your move as soon as possible. We need to strike while Jean and Phoenix's connection is strained. With your powers I want both of them to be open to our will and power and I don't expect failure from your end."

David smirked and nods knowing even Jean can be influenced by his mind and knew with this plan he will have both a powerful mutant and alien being under his control as his plaything.

"Excellent we shall begin the operation starting tomorrow and all of you will be informed of your assigments in this operation. I must speak with Emma and Jason in private so the rest of you are dismissed for the night."

Tessa walked out the room seeing the only three members left alone speaking more about the plan for Jean as Tessa knew letting the X-Men know about this plan had to take priority even if she was caught Jean's life was at stake.

The Next Day

Jean Gray did not understand what was going on as she was no longer in the X-Men's base but in a weird bed with a man she did not know. She wondered if this was another mutant telapath but noticed she was in fact on a ship wearing clothing during the 1700's era.

"What's going on I should not be here and why am I wearing this?" The red haired woman asked as a man came behind her with a necklace placing it on her neck kissing her cheek.

"What are you talking about my love you do belong her my loving wife." He said with a smile freaking Jean out. She noticed the man behind her must be the one behind this trick but did not want to leave. Perhaps the phoenix force was influencing her mind as well. She knew this was happening as the fire goddess called her into her mind.

**"Why are you denying this dream Jean dear? I know your heart well and it wants to have control over it's choices. You want to know the pleasure of love and have a man be in your life. He is willing to give you that chance and yet you are going to throw him away for that Scott and other X-Men who would hold you down to do more testing on your body and mind again!**" She hissed at her current host's actions.

"No Scott would not hurt me and this man is just trying to control us Phoenix!

Jean suddenly fell on the ground hearing the cries of Phoenix knowing she could not fight off such a being like her for long as she was losing control of her very own body. She knew eventually she might be trapped in the state or suffer a fate worse than death being fused mind and body with this monster that could devour worlds if she desired.

Jean returned to the man trying to seduce her mind and body. David knew his plan was worked as he just needed to draw out the lust inside Jean's mind.

"My sweet don't you remember we are both loving wife and husband of the Hellfire Clan. We came on this ship to celebrate our honeymoon together and toast to our new future together. I know you must be a bit weary in the mind but I can assure you I am your husband my wonderful bride." He continued to kiss her as Jean and Phoenix were becoming more tame and fused in thought as they both were falling in his spell and trick of the mind. The tie beginning to blend them both as one was the idea of love. Something pure and both did indeed desire it badly. Just like with the phoenix something pure like the concept of love can be easily corrupted into a feeling of lust and like the emotion phoenix was becoming more corrupt with her inner ambitions becoming more know as Jean was being drawn into the fire growing in her heart. With time and more manipulation Jean did begin to believe in David's story as they began to kiss each other as both eventually gave into the desire they were both not given for so long.

In reality Jean was in a new room to change as Emma picked out a costume fitting of Jean. Soon she was dressed in black heels, dark underwear, leather gloves which led a whip in them ready to use, a spike collar now on her neck, a blue cloak with a rose was placed on her back as her chest had the same design as Emma's just in black and to finish off the costume her hair was in a new bun and she was given red lipstick.

Emma smirked wondered if she could perhaps enter the mind of the phoenix to understand it's power but that could wait for another time.

"Now them my dear please state your name and purpose for me if you would please..." Her voice commanding and powerful as Jean's eyes opened along with her mouth.

"I am Phoenix the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club and my purpose is to be the wife of Mastermind..." Her voice sounding monotone as Jean was fully in control of David and Phoenix. The being however was just pretending to love such a fool like David as she wanted more than just him. Looking at Emma she noticed the level of power she had and began to considered exploring the body of Emma along with many other choices in her mind including Scott Summers who she once hated but even since David's actions she's had a change of thought for Scott's body even though she still hated him for holding Jean back for so long but that could be forgotten in the bedroom.

"Excellent your friends will most likely come but they will see it's a pointless gesture and perhaps some will even join our side knowing the power we now have with your my darling." She chuckled as Jean did the same watching the White Queen walk outside the room not seeing Jean looking over her body with a smirk of her own.

"Hmm perhaps the flakes of your frost will melt nicely in my fire of desire..." She said with a giggle.

* * *

( Yeah things might get heavy with her and Emma along with a few others I really pair together so stay tuned :D review and let me know your thoughts. )


End file.
